Talk:Four Play
Conflicting buttons? Using an HP laptop running Windows 7, and in the about section, whenever I press "page up" on my keyboard, I return to the menu. In the about section, page down does nothing. This conflicts with what is in the controls section for page down and page up. -- 00:48, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I have an HP laptop with W7 as well, but I haven't downloaded the game yet. If I see the same problem I'll tell you. 15:01, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Presenting codes as sources I don't think this is a good idea...it's too technical for the average reader to understand and verify it. You *could* explain what each variable means, but that's venturing too far off from what this article really is about. We should find more understandable sources such as articles instead of presenting some large amount of overwhelming code and claiming it's the secret to all mechanics in the game. 05:18, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :It's actually pretty easy to understand, you just looks at the names of the variables. -- 15:09, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::It would be a lot better if there was just a mention of the certain commands in the code without presenting the code itself. 16:15, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::The code is indeed easy to understand. The variables tell what is stored in them. Now, I wonder where you are going to find more understandable sources, the game has been reviewed by a website and since 2 weeks we found a game file that doesn't work anymore for multiplayer. If you find them, then we have something to talk about but now the code is the only source we get and will get. -- Sim533 :::::It is not easy to understand at all. Perhaps there are variables that say "Invitation", but not everyone is going to know how multiplayer works just by looking at the code. Even if the game's code is being used to try and "explain" how a function works, there is no need to show the entire excerpt. That's the equivalent of taking the part of an article used as a reference and just copy-pasting it on the page. :::::Maybe you could argue that it's not too technical and easy for someone to understand by reading the variables, but how would a reader be able to verify What sort of code is this game written in? The following codes do not explain at all how anything works. It's just sort of a dump on the page. If the code is going to be used to explain how the game functions, it should at least be integrated within the article. Something like, "the game's code includes an "Invitation" variable, which indicates that it has online multiplayer". :::::Above all, there is one major concern I see here: is this game open source? Is the wiki allowed to openly post the source to a game created by Nitrome? I see a copyright symbol on the titlescreen. Just because Nitrome hasn't said anything doesn't mean they're okay with it. 17:21, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yes, the game is open source, because you have to download it to play it, and through use of a flash decompiler, you can see all of the game's code. Also, I'm not sure, but I think you wouldn't be able to steal the code and use it somewhere, since certain I think some code makes reference to templates. Also, I don't think Nitrome would care if we openly posted the code, because its from an almost 9 year old mobile phone game which had very limited distribution, and was also just a test for Flash Lite. -- 17:45, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'll try adding comments to explain how the game code words. -- 17:47, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Some questions I have a few questions... 1. So it runs slow on PC to eh? So I can download it, right? Could I have a link? 2. So Nobody posted a gameplay of the game... Again, could a link be shared? Ty. 10:36, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Go to Sim533's blog. Here is the link http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sim533/Four_Play_Research Pufflesrcute (talk) 10:42, February 15, 2014 (UTC)